Flores Amarelas
by Rafa008
Summary: Red foi treinar com Green no Mt. Mortar e agora Yellow esta confusa, se Red realmente se importa com ela, após ficar com ciúmes dos dois juntos, ficando sozinha com seus pokemons em Viridian. O que ela não esperava era o presente especial que o rapaz traria ao voltar, com saudades da loira. Música She will beloved.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal: **SpecialShipper (Yellow & Red)

**Música: **She will beloved-Maroon 5

**Resumo: **Songfic. Red foi treinar longe com Green (garota) e agora Yellow esta confusa, se Red realmente se importa com ela.

**Flores Amarelas**

_Rainha da beleza de apenas 18 anos, ela_

_Tinha alguns problemas com si mesma_

_Ele sempre estava lá para ajudá-la, ela_

_Sempre pertenceu a outra pessoa_

Aquela semana, em Kanto, Yellow, a bela e doce Pokedex Holder de longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos estava se sentindo meio triste. Seu namorado Red, o Pokedex Holder de cabelos negros com boné e olhos vermelhos estava fora do continente, treinando nas montanhas. Ela estava triste porque sua viagem fora de repente.

O casal e seus Pikachus estavam na loja de flores da cidade de Viridian, porque a loira estava procurando flores amarelas, mas ela não as achou. Yellow e sua Chuchu amavam a cor amarela e aquele tipo de flor era muito especial.

Dona da loja-Desculpe, mas esse tipo de flor é impossível de se conseguir em Viridian. Talvez em Mt. Silver.

O nome da montanha lembrou algo a Red, que ele precisava contar a Yellow logo.

Yellow-Oh, tudo bem, obrigada.

Yellow estava um pouco desapontada, mas sorriu para Red, quando o rapaz comprou um cupcake para eles.

Red sorrindo-Aqui, é o seu favorito.

Ela beijou seus lábios, o sabor de banana nos lábios dele agora.

Yellow-Obrigada Red.

Ele a pegou pela mão e eles andaram no belo e verde parque, o céu quase laranja enquanto o tempo passava. Red estava o caminho o todo sério enquanto Yellow falava sobre o novo pokemon que ela vira na floresta ontem. Yellow então olhou para sua face, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido com o seu amor.

Yellow-Você esta bem, Red?

Ele olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos dela quando eles pararam de caminhar, debaixo de uma arvore. Enquanto ele falava, suas mãos estavam em sua franja loira.

Red-Yellow... Eu estive pensando em ir treinar com meus pokemons. Apenas por 2 ou 3 semanas. Green me convidou porque nós queremos desafiar a Elite 4.

_Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas_

_E acabei em frente a sua porta_

_Eu tive você por tantas vezes,_

_Mas de algum jeito, eu quero mais_

Green. A bela moça de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. A melhor amiga dele desde que começara sua jornada. Green sempre esteve ao lado dele, nas aventuras, nas festas. Claro que Red estava com Yellow mas Green sempre estava abraçando ou segurando a mão de Red. Yellow abaixou sua cabeça, mas depois de alguns segundos, olhou para Red, sorrindo um pouco.

Yellow-Ta tudo bem, você é um treinador, certo?

Então, um dia depois, Red e Pika foram para o Mt. Silver com Green. E Yellow e Chuchu permaneceram em Viridian, esperando e esperando.  
A garota estava andando no centro comercial da cidade de Viridian apenas para passar o tempo e foi ao ginásio mas lá disseram que Blue, um de seus amigos, estava fora, treinando na ilha de Cinnabar.

Yellow-Então, é só você e eu, Chuchu.

Chuchu-Pikachuu.

Ela viu seu reflexo, os longos cabelos em uma trança na vitrine e suspirou, pensando na beleza de Green e no que Red poderia estar fazendo naquele momento. Treinando? Descansando? Comendo? Conversando com Green? Ela recebeu uma carta dele, por um Pidgey, uma semana atrás.

_Oi Yellow, eu estou bem, treinando bastante com Green. Meu Venussaur e o Blastoise dela têm se tornando cada vez mais poderosos desde que começaram a treinar juntos. Eu a ensinei algumas coisas sobre batalhas enquanto ela me ensinava sobre evolução. Em uma ou duas semanas eu estarei aí. Beijo, Red. Ps: Pika esta mandando um abraço para Chuchu. _

Yellow leu a carta e chorou em sua cama, com varias bonecas-pokemon ao seu redor.

Yellow-Eu não quero mais ver-lo, Chuchu. Ele só fala sobre a Green. Ele vai me esquecer logo.

_Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias_

_Do lado de fora, na esquina, na chuva caindo_

_Procure a garota com o sorriso partido_

_Pergunte a ela se ela quer ficar por um tempo_

Sua Duduo e Chuchu tocaram seu braço, tentando animar-la e Chuchu trouxe sua Pokedex, que foi a primeira Pokedex de Red, antes de ele lhe dar. Ela lembrou quando Red lhe dera e então ela, Red, Silver, Gree e Blue estavam juntos com suas Pokedex, para derrotar o inimigo. Red pegou Yellow em seus braços e lhe deu o objeto.

Yellow-Minha Pokedex… O que eu estou dizendo?!

Ela respirou, segurando firme a Pokedex, e então levantara de sua cama, sorrindo e agradecendo seus pokemons.

Yellow-Yellow, sorria. Logo Red estará de volta. Ele te ama

_E ela sera amada_

_Ela sera amada_

Red estava há uma semana em Mt. Silver, a perigosa montanha onde muitos pokemons selvagens viviam. Ele e a amiga, Green, estavam treinando duro para desafiarem a Elite 4. Red não estava lá só para treinar, mas para também conseguir as preciosas flores amarelas que sua namorada amava. Ele tinha alguns arranhões nos braços de quando ele estava pegando as flores no topo da montanha, onde havia alguns Golbats selvagens. Red sentou-se em uma pedra, pensando em Yellow. Eles estavam juntos há alguns meses, mas ela já era a garota mais importante de sua vida. Os momentos entre eles, quando ele a salvou na floresta, quando ela era apenas uma criança. Quando ela foi mandada para encontrar-lo e quando ela usou todo o seu poder mental para falar com ele na batalha nas ilhas Sevii antes de serem transformados em pedra. Ele podia imaginar o quão só ela devia estar sem ele. Ele estava se sentindo da mesma maneira.

Red-Só mais uma semana, querida.

Green sentou-se ao seu lado.

Green-Você se importa bastante com ela, certo Red?

Red corou, confirmando.

Red-Eu me importo com ela.

Green sorriu e o pegou pela mão.

Green-Então vamos treinar mais para podermos voltar logo. Ela deve estar sozinha. E eu quero ver o Blue.

_Dê um toque na minha janela, bata na minha porta_

_Eu quero fazer você se sentir bonita_

_Eu sei que eu tendo a ficar tão inseguro_

_Isso não importa mais_

Quando ele finalmente terminou seu treinamento, ele se despediu de Green, que queria ficar lá mais um pouco.

Red-Eu quero estar em Viridian o mais cedo que eu conseguir para ver o sorriso de Yellow e Chuchu. Certo Pika?

Pika-Pikaaa!

Quando ele chegou à cidade, ele foi até a casa dela, mas seu tio Wilton disse que ela não estava em casa. Ele procurou no parque, ela amava a natureza, na rua comercial, na padaria, onde ela costumava comprar doces, mas nada. Então Pika sentiu seu cheiro e Red seguiu seu pokemon, até a floresta. Yellow estava na floresta de Viridian, perto de sua casa.

_Nem sempre são arco-íris e borboletas_

_É o compromisso que nos move juntamente_

_Meu coração está cheio e minha porta sempre aberta_

_Você pode vir qualquer hora que você quiser_

Aquele era um belo lugar, verde com muitas arvores, flores cheirosas e alguns pokemons. Yellow estava preocupada, pensando em Red e se ele estaria bem, um pouco triste sem o rapaz de olhos vermelhos. Ela estava contando os dias para ver-lo. O tempo era algo incerto, pois Red não lhe dissera quando estaria de volta. Mas todos os seus medos sobre Red e Green haviam acabado. Ela estava plantando algumas flores, com cuidado para não sujar seu vestido branco, enquanto cantava uma musica. Então alguém tapou seus olhos castanhos com as mãos.

Yellow-Hum?

Red-Sou eu, Red.

Ela arregalou os olhos, ainda segurando a pá, quando viu Red, na sua frente. Ele estava um pouco cansado, com alguns arranhões nos braços, mas parecia feliz, com o boné vermelho em seus cabelos negros, camiseta e jeans. No canto, Pika e Chuchu estavam se abraçando, falando na linguagem de pokemon.

Red-Eu te procurei em toda a cidade!

_Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias_

_Do lado de fora, na esquina, na chuva caindo_

_Procure a garota com o sorriso partido_

_Pergunte a ela se ela quer ficar por um tempo_

__Ela abriu a boca, um pouco chocada, mas ela correu para ele, seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Yellow-Oh, Red, eu senti tanto a sua falta!

Red-Eu sentia a sua falta também querida. Você pensou que eu poderia esquecer de você, não é?

Ela corou e ele abriu um sorriso gentil, tocando seu queixo.

Yellow-Desculpe, eu fui boba!

Red-Não, você é humana. Mas lembre-se, eu gosto de você, só você.

Ela corou mais.

Yellow-Eu gosto de você também, Red, você sabe.

Red-E aqui estão suas flores amarelas.

Em suas mãos estavam muitas flores amarelas.

Yellow-Oh, obrigada Red!

Ela o beijou, segurando as flores, os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, enquanto ele colocava as mãos em sua cintura a segurando no ar, para girá-la. Yellow colocou uma das flores amarelas em Chuchu e então, em seu cabelo loiro e Red tocou a flor.

Red-Linda. Vamos voltar para casa querida.

Yellow sorrindo-Sim.

_E ela será amada_

_Ela será amada_


End file.
